Up and Away
by eldies
Summary: Seto is abusing Joey. Will Joey ever do anything about it? And if so, what? eventual Seto x Joey, completed


Joey sighed as he stared at the sky above him. He was sitting in Domino Park that night. He knew it was late, it was around 11:30. He had been sitting there nearly the whole day, merely thinking.

_Staring at the white above_

_Can't tell if I'm alive or am I dead_

_Or is it in my head?_

He shuddered at the thought that his and Seto's one-month anniversary was coming up within three days.

That is, if you could call it an anniversary.

_Where'd I go wrong? _

Joey despised the fact that he had ever loved that… thing as he began to remember back to the time when Seto used to beat him.

Flashback 

_Maybe this is what Ryou goes through,_ Joey thought as he hit the wall with a thud. _I mean, I thought he and Bakura were together, and Bakura ain't the most gentle of yamis._

_Staring at the white above_

_One day I closed my eyes and here I am_

_A cold, unhappy man_

Joey grinned as his guard caught on and as Seto came at him, fist poised to attack, Joey let out his own defense, which at the time, was his mouth.

"Kaiba, stop it!" Surprisingly, Seto stopped in mid-step and scared to death. Joey had never stood up to him before. "I come here every day because I love you, and this is the thanks I get? Getting beat?" he asked, dropping to his knees, his eyes brimming with tears. "I get that enough from my father."

Seto, still stopped, bowed his head in shame. "Ugh, Wheeler." He slowly walked towards Joey, his eyes showing through his bangs.

He stopped directly at Joey, who was glaring at Seto with as much glare as he could muster, and it was pretty powerful then.

"Wheeler, what is your problem?" Seto sighed.

"You are, moneybags!" Joey yelled back.

Seto looked down. "I think we should take a break."

Joey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Let's go get some frozen yogurt or something –"

Seto held up his hand in defiance. "No, Wheeler. I mean – a break… from… from us 1."

_I've come to realize the life I have I hate_

_The pulse I need is slowly fading_

_Until I've lost it all_

Tears gathered in Joey's eyes. "Yeah, a break for good!"

Seto looked stunned. "You mean… it's over?"

Joey nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Good-bye, Seto Kaiba."

End Flashback 

Joey smiled as he felt his spirits soar, lifting him higher than he had been all day.

As Joey walked home, a light bounce in his step, he did a three-second freeze when he heard his name spat like poison. "Mutt – I mean, oh Wheeler."

He turned and looked at the speaker. Seto Kaiba was standing about 20 feet away from him, and the distance was closing fast as Seto walked swiftly to Joey and, grabbing Joey's wrist, dragged him down the streets, ignoring the protests of Joey.

_I've been waiting for an inspiration_

_For a chance I never got to take_

_Before it's much too late_

_Where'd I go wrong_

After about two minutes Joey decided to just let this guy take him to wherever he was going to because he couldn't see Seto's confidence and determination wavering.

After about five minutes, Seto stopped and shoved Joey down in a chair. He had led the blonde to his office at KaibaCorp, wrist still in hand, and run up the stairs, Joey doing his best at staying upright.

Joey looked in Seto's eyes for a split second to see that they were mixed with hatred, confusion and bitterness, all left from what had happened the day before.

Their braking apart, that is.

As Joey allowed Seto to drag him to this secluded spot, Joey felt just screaming, "Let go of me, you bastard!" but kept his thoughts to himself.

_I'm tugging at my hair _

_I'm pulling at my clothes _

_I'm trying to keep my cool _

_I know it shows_

As Seto practically threw Joey down onto the chair in the tall brunette's office at KaibaCorp, he saw Joey look at him with determination that he had only seem one time before, when Joey stood up to him for beating him.

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words_

_Inside my head_

Joey chuckled as he saw that after Seto's determination dragging him there, he had no idea of what to say and what opening and closing his mouth dumbly like a fish while running a hand through his hair.

_I'm feeling nervous _

_Trying to be so perfect _

_Cause I know you're worth it _

_You're worth it _

_Yeah _

After a moment, Joey saw the truth in Seto's struggle in saying any words at all. 'He's finally becoming aware of some feelings he has for me,' Joey thought to himself.

Joey slowly stood up and inched his way over to the broken man. He let his own hand snake softly around the taller man's waist and hesitantly pressed his lips to Seto's lips, and he couldn't help smirking when he felt Seto physically relax under his lips.

As Joey pulled back and broke the sweet kiss, a soft smile was planted on Seto's lips.

_If I could say what I want to say _

_I'd say I wanna blow you away _

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

Joey backed away and sat down in the chair that Seto had thrown him in. Letting actions speak louder than words, Seto strolled the short distance over to his newfound love and sat down on Joey's lap, swinging his leg around so he was straddling the honey-color eyed boy.

Leaning in and giving the sweetest kiss Joey had ever received, Joey sighed as he felt Seto open his mouth and lightly brush his tongue along Joey's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Admittance was quickly given when Joey parted his lips and let Seto lick every crevasse in his mouth, his tongue dancing lightly on the smaller boy's, and both boys moaned in pleasure.

As Seto, unknowingly to Joey, fiddled around with the lever to make the back of the chair go fully down, Joey gasped as he was lowered even further so that he was flat on his back. Arching into Seto's touch, the taller boy gladly pulled him up, his hand gliding down to the lower back of Joey.

Joey, suddenly realizing the situation, swiftly pushed Seto off of him and stood up, his heart pounding. What did Seto think he was doing, making a move like that? Joey decided then and there to never get involved in a sexual relationship with anyone that had ever abused him.

If I could say what I want to see 

_I want to see you go down _

_On one knee _

_Marry me today _

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

As Joey started to make for the door, Seto stood in front of him. "Joey, what has gotten into you?" he asked slowly.

Joey went wide-eyed at this question. "What has gotten into me!" Joey was appalled. "I was just about to ask you the same question!"

Seto got the confused look on his face. "What are you talking about, puppy?"

Now Joey was scared. "First I was 'mutt', now I'm 'puppy'? This is getting too weird. I'm oughta here."

_It don't do me any good _

_It's just a waste of time _

_What use is it to you _

_What's on my mind_

As Joey started to run for the door and yanked it open, he did the awful mistake of looking back at the other boy. Seto had his head bowed, and if you looked close enough he looked as if he were about to cry from heartache.

Joey felt an awful pang of guilt in his stomach. Now he understood why Seto had beat him in the first place.

Seto had wanted Joey to be with him.

As Seto looked up and into Joey's eyes, the blue eyes glimmering with tears and one rolling down his cheek, Seto was taken aback when Joey closed the door, still in the room, and walked over and gently slipped his arms around the CEO in a soft embrace.

_If ain't coming out _

_We're not going anywhere _

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

After a few minutes, Joey pulled back enough to lay his head softly on Seto's shoulder and sigh in confusion. Slightly smiling when he felt Seto's arm hug his waist and pull him closer, he gently pulled away from the comfortable position enough to look into the warm blue orbs staring deep into his honey-brown pools.

"Puppy?" Seto quietly asked after about five minutes of looking into each other's eyes.

"Hmmm?" Joey whispered back.

"Would you come home with me?" Seto asked a little louder than a whisper.

Stepping back and sitting down so Seto couldn't sit on him, Joey took a deep breath, thoughts swirling around frantically in his mind.

Why would Seto be doing this out of love? Joey thought to himself. If he really loved me, or even cared for me, he would have never hurt me, physically or emotionally. No one I know does that. Well, Bakura is an exceptional case, but I'm not thinking about him. I'm trying to figure out why Seto would want me to come to his house. Maybe he wants to hurt me there. Or – maybe even rape me.

Joey shook his head of blonde hair back and forth. "No, Kaiba, I will not go home with you!"

Seto looked hurt. "Why not?"

Joey's eyes widened. "WHY NOT! I'LL TELL YOU WHY NOT! You hurt me countless and endless days, beating me, and you actually expect me to go home with you, where you'll probably rape me? No thanks, dude, I like my virginity."

Seto looked confused. "I… hurt you? When?"

Joey's eyes widened even more. There was only one reason that Joey could think of to why Seto would say that. Yami no Malik.

Standing up and storming out of the office, down the stairs, and into the street, his head searched for Malik's house so he could give the blonde-haired Egyptian a piece of his mind. No idea where it might be, he instead went to someone else's house.

_Knock knock knock._

Yugi, puzzled and tired at the time in the morning, opened the door and bleary eyed, he asked Joey, "J-Joey? What do you wa-aaaant?" failing to stifle a yawn.

Yugi got fully awake when Joey bent down, taking Yugi by the shoulders. "Yug, I need to talk to Yami."

Yugi nodded. "No problem, I'll get him…"

After a couple minute, Yami appearing by Yugi. "Joey? What is it?"

Walking inside and sitting down on the couch and running a hand through his blonde mop, Joey sighed. "Yami, we need to find Malik's house so I can vent out my frustration on his yami."

Yami and Yugi sat down on either side of Joey. "Why?"

Joey's eyes narrowed. "He did something horrible to Kaiba. The yami, I mean. He must have controlled Kaiba's brain for Kaiba to abuse me."

Yami's eyes widened. "Kaiba abused you?"

Joey nodded. "He did, but there is no time for that. I need you to show me where Yami no Malik lives."

As Joey stood outside Malik's front door, Yami and Yugi long gone, he was contemplating this situation.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away?_

Deciding that is was late, he turned around and went home, longing for some sleep.

The sun was peering over the mountains when Joey Wheeler woke up, making himself burrow deeper into the covers, trying to get further away from the cold air.

He stopped and froze when he hit something solid, and he knew it wasn't the wall.

Venturing a hand behind him, he felt a chest of someone behind him. Not wanting to know who it was, he slid out of bed, and not even looking he walked out of the room in the pants he had worn the day before.

_We face each other from different sides _

_The anger burns can't remember why _

_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain _

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

As Joey turned on the shower and ran ice-cold water down his slim body, he tried to get his mind of off every problem he had, he frowned slightly when he remember what Kaiba had done before and shook his head back and forth, shaking the thought of it.

Joey froze when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw a trench coat whip out the front door to his apartment.

As he ate some breakfast, Joey thought of things… things of like he loved Kaiba and Kaiba never showed any emotion, ever. 'That must be why he is nicknamed the human ice cube,' Joey mused in his thoughts. But, said a little voice in his head, didn't he try to kiss you last night? Doesn't that take emotion?

Joey immediately quashed this idea.

As KaibaCorp, Seto was typing absentmindedly, barely paying attention to what was in front of him on the computer screen.

He was thinking about what had happened the night before with Joey.

Jumping when a beep came from his telephone for him to push a button and let his secretary tell him someone wanted to 'talk' to him, he shook the thoughts out of his head and pushed the button. "Yes?"

"A Mr. Joseph Wheeler here to see you, Mr. Kaiba. Should I send him in?"

A tiny bubble of hope was born in Seto's stomach at hearing the boy's name. "Send him in."

Sitting back and facing the door when Joey walked in, a small smile formed on the CEO's face.

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning _

_When you lose your heart _

Sitting down on the chair in front of Seto's desk, Joey sighed and put his forehead into his hands, and putting his elbows on his knees. "Kaiba…"

Standing up and walking over to the blonde boy, Seto slightly leaned forward as he began to massage Joey's shoulders. "Yes?"

Joey, arching into the sensations flowing through him, whispered, "You bastard…" as he looked up and gave Seto an upside-down kiss.

Breaking the kiss abruptly and allowing Seto to bend further down and start to kiss his neck, Seto smirking slightly when Joey let out a soft moan, Seto's hands went under Joey's shirt and he nuzzled his blonde-haired love's neck, teeth nipping the junction under Joey's ear.

"Damn you, Kaiba," Joey moaned.

"Heh… I didn't know that angels cursed," replied Seto, biting slightly harder this time.

"Kaiba… what did you do last night…?" asked Joey.

Pulling away and walking over back to his desk, Seto sighed heavily and put his head on the desk in frustration.

Oh, Joey thought. That.

Knowing what Seto was trying to say, Joey stood up took long strides over to Seto's desk, taking Seto's shoulders in his hands and giving the taller a long, exhilarating kiss.

After Seto took in what was happening, he started to kiss back, pressing back with as much force as Joey had been giving him. Sliding back the chair and allowing Joey to sit on his lap sidesaddle, his hands running through the blonde streaks and stroking the puppy's cheek, he slightly moaned when Joey forced his tongue into the blue-eyed boy's mouth and tasted his sweet saliva.

After a while, Joey broke the kiss and met Seto's forehead with his own.

"…Puppy?" Seto whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Gomen ne…" Seto gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

"What for?" Joey didn't even remember.

"Beating you… I wasn't in my right mind."

Joey nodded weakly. "Eh… forget it," he whispered as he gave Seto another deep kiss.


End file.
